Pillow Talk
Pillow Talk is a sword with a green energy beam for a blade. It is one of the most powerful weapons in the game once charged. At the end of the keychain attached to its hilt appears to be a simple snowman, with only two eyes. To charge to full power, hold down until the sword flashes twice. In-Game Description "A vessel for the demonic being Mahavalrocana, said to have seduced women by whispering sweet nothings during their dreams, Pillow Talk has incredible angel killing power thanks to Rodin's conjuring abilities. The demonic power summoned from the portal at the weapons hilt takes the form of a strangely glowing green blade of light capable of slicing foes cleanly in half." How to Obtain To unlock Pillow Talk, complete the game on Non-Stop climax, or you can enable it using the phone cheat in Chapter 2: Up, Up, Up, Up, Down, Down, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, A (X on PS3). (note, this costs 1 million halos) Unique Traits Pillow Talk functions much in the same way as Shuraba, sharing its basic combos and animations, though it does slightly less damage in its "uncharged" form, and it cannot perform "proper" Wicked Weaves that are used by most other weapons. Bullet Climax: Bayonetta will spin with Pillow Talk outstretched, creating a whirlwind of green energy slashes that hit all adjacent enemies a few times in quick succession. This attack functions exactly the same as Shuraba's Bullet Climax. Charge Modifier: Bayonetta sheaths the Pillow Talk and then performs an Iaijutsu slash causing considerable damage to everything around her. The longer the is held the more powerful the strike becomes, with it having three levels of power. If charged fully, the Pillow Talk will become fully charged and erupt in a pillar of green energy that extends roughly three times its normal length. This "Charged" state will carry over to the next combo performed with the Pillow Talk, exponentially increasing the damage it deals and allowing it to rival and in some cases surpass even Rodin's damage hit for hit. All attacks made when the blade is "Charged" will count as Wicked Weaves. Unique Combos: will execute a series of spinning slashes. A variation of this combo, will function in much the same way but ends in an upward vertical slash that will launch enemies into the air. If Pillow Talk is "Charged" while doing either of these two combos it will do enough damage to kill most enemies in the game from full health. Secret Attack: Holding down causes Bayonetta to move the energy saber in a circular motion, drawing a demonic seal in the air in front of her. Pressing as she completes half the seal and the sword flares brightly for a moment will execute the Half Moon Slash, which sends a blade of energy along the ground in front of her. Pressing after the seal is fully drawn will execute the Full Moon Slash, where Bayonetta will thrust the blade downwards into the seal and send forth a massive green beam of energy. This attack functions exactly the same as Shuraba's Secret Attack though it appears to do slightly more damage. Bloody Moon Jeanne's version of Pillow Talk, like her other weapons, is recolored to match her sense of style. At the end of the key chain attached to its hilt appears to be a heart. In-game description An enigmatic weapon crafted by the Umbra Witches, this weapon is the pinnacle of their moon-driven technology and can emit various colored blades depending on the demon held within ... Incognito as a mild-mannered high school teacher, Jeanne defends her innocent students at all costs, transforming into the super heroine, Cutie J! Her blood red blade will cut the ribbon and start class on the finer points of justice! Bring evil to justice, Cutie J! End their reign with her deadly Dynamic J! Trivia * Pillow Talk is the sword of Ushiwakamaru, channeled through his flute of similar design, in the 2006 game Okami, which Hideki Kamiya created and worked on. It was the last game that Clover Studios made before they went bankrupt, and most of its employees going on to form Platinum Games. * Pillow Talk also shares its name with the Credits Song of the first Devil May Cry. * Its name is slang for intimate (and usually post-coital) conversation between lovers. * Mahavirocana, mentioned in the weapon's description, can refer to the king of all Ashura mentioned in the Chāndogya Upaniṣad, the lowest tier of Hindu deities who were often ruled by vice and materialistic pleasures. In Buddhist pantheons, he is the Buddha representing the transience and ephemerality of all existence. ** In addition, both Shuraba's and Pillow Talk's backstories are a play on each other, as both weapons contain Ashura, with Pillow Talk being "king". * Bloody Moon's name is a reference to a Blood Moon or "Hunter's Moon" which is so named due to the full moon being a grim crimson/orange color that's bright enough to allow people to hunt even at night. **With its heart shaped charm, talks of transformation, and with Jeanne also going under the nickname Cutie J, the weapon also references the popular anime and manga series, and its heroine of the same name, Cutie Honey. **Included with transformation and secret identities amongst high school days, the weapon's source of energy coming from the moon, and how both she and Bayonetta are the remnants of a long lost civilization of magic related to the moon, also reference popular mahou shojo anime and manga series Sailor Moon. * Both Pillow Talk and Bloody Moon, through their design and their attacks, most notably the charge enhance and the secret Moon Slashes, are reminiscent of the weapon wielded by Hayato Kanzaki of Capcom's Star Gladiator, and his special attacks, Ashura (where he extends his plasma blade through empowering it), and Engetsu (performing a circular readying motion before delivering a powerful downwards slash that sends out a shockwave of energy). * The bullet climax with an uncharged Pillow Talk can still hit enemies in Wicked Weave-Only Alfheims. Category:Weapons Category:Bayonetta